Faith and Bravery
by Princess and Dreamer
Summary: Hi, Princess here! This is the first fic written by me and Dreamer, so bear with us. This is basically a self-insert, which doesn't have much plot right now, but still read and tell us what you think of our first work!


Dreamer: Okay, people, we don't own anything. If my sister and I owned the rights to digimon, do you think we'd be writing this?  
  
Princess: We do, however, own ourselves, obviously, and also our digimon, Apumon and Fillymon, and all their digi-volved forms.  
  
Dreamer: Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Thoughts: Italics  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Faith and Bravery: Part 1  
  
  
  
15-year-old Heather Hiruru waited impatiently for her best friend, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. Izzy was taking much longer than he should. School had been over for about 15 minutes, and Heather couldn't see how anyone could take this long just to ask the teacher what they were supposed to read from their biology book that evening. Finally, she went to check the classroom to see not even the teacher was there. She put her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Computer Lab," she muttered to herself, and made her way up to the next floor where the computer room was located. Stupid Izzy; he was going to make them late, and Heather had to meet her sister at the Junior High.  
  
***  
  
11-year-old Joana Hiruru tapped her foot impatiently, unknowingly mirroring her sister at the high school. If she had known Heather was going to take that long, she could've gone with Kari and Yolei to the park, or maybe even headed over there with T.K. who was meeting his older brother that day. When she was younger, Joana had usually ended up at Matt's house, him babysitting her when her sister was too busy too do it herself. That naturally started the friendship with T.K., and they would swap war stories about older sibling every chance they got, sometimes adding to the stories to make them funnier. Joana suddenly jumped as somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Davis, a.k.a Goggle-head, the guy who was always following Kari around, declaring his un-dying love.  
  
"Have you seen Kari?" Davis asked somewhat nervously. He and Joana never got along. Sure they tolerated eachother but Joana never could stand Davis' stupidity. She gave up long ago trying to figure out if it was for real, or he was just pretending so he could get attention. She crossed her arms, but then decided to tell him.  
  
"She and Yolei are at the park," Joana answered. "Why didn't you just IM her? I know you, and a bunch of your friends have those Palm Pilot-type thingies." Davis smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I think she's turned it off," he answered. Joana chuckled to herself.  
  
"Yeah, she does get a lot of e-mail," she answered. "I don't blame her for turning it off." Davis then was off, towards the direction of the park, just as Heather showed up, dragging Izzy behind her. Davis stopped.  
  
"Uh, Izzy, there's an "emergency" in the computer lab," Davis told the red- haired boy. "Think you can help?" Izzy glanced at Heather who rolled her eyes. She had learned long ago not to get between Izzy and computers.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Izzy," she said, giving him permmission to leave. Izzy smiled and left with Davis.  
  
"What took you so long?" Joana demanded as soon as the two boys were out of site.  
  
"The computer room called Izzy's name," Heather replied drily. "I had to promise him that he could see all the stuff on my laptop before he agreed to leave." Joana raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Heather, some of the computer stuff you come up with is even beyond Izzy," she said as they started walking. Heather grinned.  
  
"I know, but I just love the way he scrunches up his nose when he's trying to figure out some of the programs I make," Heather answered with a small giggle. "And besides, we would've been there all day!" Heather then looked puzzled. "You probably could've gone with T.K. and Matt or Kari. Why did you wait?" Joana shrugged.  
  
"The last time I took off when you were late, Mom grounded me and wouldn't let me use the computer for an unbearable amount of time!" she exclaimed. Heather rolled her eyes.  
  
"It was only three days, Joana," she answered.  
  
"Yeah, but she called the school and said I couldn't use any of the computers unless it was for school work! Mr. Fujiyama made sure that I just did school work!" Joana shuddered. "He gives me the creeps..." Joana trailed off, then looked panicked.  
  
"What's the matter?" Heather asked as her younger sister dumped the contents of her backpack on the ground.  
  
"My cell phone!" Joana wailed, then started off, closely followed by Heather. "I had forgotten that I didn't know where it was, that's why I didn't call you when you were late! I think I left it in the computer lab."  
  
"I think you need your memory checked," Heather commented as they approached the computer room. "This is the what, 6'th, time you misplaced in three days?"  
  
"It's not my fault!" Joana defended. "I was distracted! The computer Davis was using short-circuited and I was helping him to re-boot it!" Heather shuddered. The way computers ended up in Davis' hands was famous, even at the highschool. "And besides, I..." Joana stopped and Heather saw what made her stop. The computer was glowing and Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Izzy, and Cody, they thought his name was, were standing in front of it with strange mini-computers in their hands. Joana started to giggle as she saw the scene; Heather just rolled her eyes at Joana's giggle fit. That's when the computer seemed to have a mini explosion and two streams of light, one purple and one fushia, flew at the two sisters, landing in their hands, turning into two more mini-computer type things. Heather placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"Anybody care to tell me what's going on?" she asked calmly.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Princess: So there it is people, part 1, or the proluge, whichever you wanna call it. I wanted to call it the prologue, but Dreamer was being extrememly stupid and had to have her way.  
  
Dreamer: Yes I did! Now anyway, if you want to review, email us at princess_and_dreamer@yahoo.com, or you can sign the guestbook, or if you're reading this at fanfiction.net, you can just use the review box thingie, as you probably thought of doing anyway.  
  
Princess: So until next time, sayonara! 


End file.
